


Questions: Flirting

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Connor wants to know how to flirt.





	Questions: Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno if I'm writing him too robotish? Should I make him more normal? I suck at good characterization sometimes xD
> 
> 1: I sorta got a plan for this series now. 
> 
> 2: The stories / events will follow on eachother but every part can be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> 3: I'm slowly working my way up to smut. XD
> 
> 4: If you have any ideas/requests for chapters, please send them my way 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Connor spun around in Hank's office chair, fingers fidgeting with his lucky coin and his eyes darting to the clock every few seconds.

 

"Am I late again or are you just way too early?" 

 

"Lieutenant, " Connor jumped up from the chair, "You're early."

 

"Then why the hell are you here? I know you don't sleep but you could've gotten me some coffee or something." He joked, dumping his bag on the messy desk.

 

He didn't see the messiness Connor often referred to, he knew where everything was.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

 

"I get it, you got a new apartment so you don't need the old man anymore. Won't even treat him to some coffee."

 

Connor frowned, "Lieutenant, I'm greatful for the apartment but this-"

 

"I'm kidding, son. Relax. That Reed can fucking do me a favor for once and get some coffee. I'm always cleaning up his shitty cases." He scratched the back of his neck, waving Connor to him with a hand.

 

"Walk with me."

 

Connor followed obediently, keeping close to Hank crossing the small distance to the cafeteria. The man fumbled with a cup, cursing at it until Connor took the plastic cup from him. 

 

"Let me do it." he offered, opening the lid and holding it beneath the little tap on the coffee machine.

 

"Thanks," Hank grumbled, "Why you so early anyway?"

 

"I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to disturb you."

 

"Uh huh." Hank took the offered cup, sipping the burning liquid.

 

"I.. Had to think a bit."

 

"About?"

 

They made their way back to their joined desks. Connor kept quiet until they were seated before he leaned over his desk to whisper.

 

"Hank. I need your help."

 

"Don't tell me you took someone's dog again?" he groaned, already dreading going through another complaint file with someone misunderstanding the boy.

 

"Firstly, that was an accident. The old lady was very rude when I tried to explain she locked it out and I simply took it in for the night. And-"

 

"Okay, okay. I've heard it before. So then, what is it this time?"

 

Connor's voice lowered further.

 

"I want to know how to flirt."

 

Hank choked on his coffee, the dark liquid spewing out of his nose as he whirled around and coughed into his sleeve.

 

"Hank?" the android reached to pat his back. 

 

"Jesus, son. Give me a warning, would you." Hank's coughing died down.

 

"I didn't know you'd react like that."

 

"How else am I supposed to react. Why the hell you wanna know about that?"

 

"I believe it is required to enage in a proper relationship." Connor frowned.

 

"And? Can't you just look it up online?" 

 

"I did but I'm confused as to which path to take. Some of them seemed really unethical and I'm afraid I'll say something wrong."

 

Hank leaned back in his chair, scratching his beard in thought.

 

"You have a girlfriend or something now?"

 

"I... No. But I would like to." 

 

"This can't just suddenly be because of some girl. Come on, spill it."

 

Connor pressed his lips into a thin line, debating whether to keep quiet or tell Hank. He settled on the latter.

 

"Alright. I didn't tell you as to avoid embarrassing her." He leaned over the desk.

 

"I kissed her." He pointed to their right, Hank's head snapping towards the direction.

 

"Clara?" Hank pulled a face, trying to figure out which of the female detectives he was referring to.

 

Connor shook his head.

 

"Nora? It can't be Tina."

 

"No."

 

"But who then, there's only them and- oh. Holy shit."

 

"Shhh." Connor shushed him, ducking behind his terminal.

 

"The kid? How the hell did you do that? Did she slap you?" Hank laughed at Connor's blue tinged cheeks.

 

"She reacted positively." He muttered.

 

"And?"

 

"I thought I might show her I'm interested in her. Or should I just let it go?"

 

"Nah, girls want to know. She'll be mad at you if you act like it didn't happen."

 

"So you'll help me then?" His eyes lit up and Hank pulled his nose up.

 

"Sorry, I'm too old for that shit. Just get her nice things and tell her something about her."

 

"Something about her?" he tilted his head to the side.

 

"Yeah, like you're pretty or something, I don't know, Connor."

 

Connor didn't look convinced, "She.. Would like that?" 

 

Hank shrugged, "The hell should I know. Test it and see. Now stop your yapping so we can start working."

 

"Okay. Thank you, lieutenant."

 

Connor turned back to his terminal, casting a sneaky glance at the female detective. 

 

  
*

 

 

She can't help but take a peek one last time before slipping out of the office. Connor sat quietly at his desk, engrossed in whatever case they had this time and a load of files strewn over his desk. His brows were furrowed so deeply they etched a few new lines onto his forehead. She turned slightly, picking up a large box filled with solved cases she has to stamp and peering over it to see if he was still busy. His eyes remained glued to the terminal screen, lips parted the tiniest bit as he presumably took in all the info Hank threw at him.

 

With a sigh she turned away, grabbing her keys and bag with a small struggle before making her way to the parking lot. She balanced the large box in her arms, trying to keep her bag from falling while she fumbled to find the remote linked with her keys. Luckily her finger found a small button on the set of keys that popped the trunk to her car, yet after smashing the button several times it didn't budge.

 

"Goddamnit, why won't you open! "

 

"Detective? Can I help?"

 

She did her best not to fall over as Connor jogged towards her, gently sliding his palms beneath the box and taking it from her.

 

"Thanks, but I could've managed."

 

"It's no trouble at all." he assured her.

 

He quirked a brow.

 

She realised she was staring and gave a soft laugh, flicking through the keys again to unlock the trunk. Damn remote probably needed a new battery or something.

 

"Just put it here."

 

She pushed her training bag to the side, making some space where Connor could drop the box.

 

"There, you're all set." he stepped back onto the sidewalk.

 

"Thanks again. I'm really looking forward to an early night. You on your home as well?" Her fingers combed through her hair.

 

"Unfortunately the lieutenant and I will be having a late night." His voice was laced with disappointed.

 

"Ah, I see. Luckily for me, most of my work I can take home." she joked, pinning her hair up with a plastic hairclip.

 

"I'm glad you can, detective. I won't keep you longer, have a nice evening."

 

"Thanks, Connor. You too. Say bye to Hank for me." she waved.

 

He nod his head, turning around before spinning back again.

 

"Wait!"

 

"Hm?" She looked up from the door handle.

 

What was it Hank said? Tell her you're pretty?

 

"I.. Uhm. I'm pretty!"

 

"What?"

 

"No, that's not right," He mumbled to himself before exclaiming, "I mean you're pretty!"

 

His voice faltered and they stayed silent, just looking at each other while Connor waited for her to say something. Anything. His biocomponents felt like they were about to break as thirium rushed through them. Then she laughed, making her way back to him.

 

She tugged the bottom trimming on his jacket, standing on her tippy toes so she could reach his face. His eyes darted from side to side, mouth closed tightly as he waited for her to do something. She kissed his cheek, the corner of her mouth almost touching his.

 

"Goodnight, Connor."

 

_Maybe Hank's flirting advice wasn't that bad?_

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Next up, dating? 
> 
> One of my Connor vids, check it out if ya want to♥️
> 
> >https://youtu.be/kElVNU9sAn0


End file.
